


Rest Your Head

by SunflowerPirateWriting



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerPirateWriting/pseuds/SunflowerPirateWriting
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Top of head kisses





	Rest Your Head

Kashaw was spiraling into a whirlpool of stress and anxiety. He had multiple tests coming up next week for his classes, and honestly, why does the school system always have to schedule tests around the same time? They say to focus on studying for your test but they give too many to properly study for. Not to mention he's a med student, so any chance of relaxation is out the window right now.

He'd been holed up in his room for who knows how long, only coming out to use the bathroom or grab something to eat. Zahra was probably getting worried… she was a good friend like that. Not that Kashaw made it any easier for her, by being the literal embodiment of poor life decisions despite the profession he wanted to get into. Gods bless her for just everything she's ever done. Well… probably not everything.

There was a knock on Kashaw’s door, “I'm studying, Z.” The lack of reply made Kashaw instinctually suspicious, before the door suddenly swung open, banging against the wall. “Hey--!” Kashaw began, but the stomping footsteps of his hulking boyfriend interrupted whatever else was going to be said.

“Zahra called me.” Grog said in way of explanation before hoisting Kashaw over his shoulder.

“Grog!” Kashaw flailed his limbs in an attempt to wiggle his way out of the man's grasp, “I'm studying!”

“Now it's break time.” Without a moment of hesitation, Kashaw found himself being put down in the shower of his dorm bathroom and suddenly a burst of water collided against his side.

“Grog!!” He yelled and when he tried to get out, Grog stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“Shower, you smell, and that's coming from me.” Grog snorted, “Wash up, we're going out, Kash.”

Kashaw just sputtered in disbelief, but the look on Grog's face and the seriousness of his demeanor left no room for arguments. Gods dammit. Grog's face lit up when he saw the fight leave Kashaw's posture, and he leaned down to leave a kiss on his grumpy boyfriend's head. Kashaw just slapped at Grog's chest to get him out of the shower so he could actually use it. Listen, if Grog was going to make him shower, then he wasn't going to give Grog the satisfaction of joining him. Jerk.

***

After hanging up his now soaked clothes and getting dressed in something suitable to leave the dorm in, Kashaw was ready for whatever Grog had planned. Which apparently wasn't much. He explained that he had just decided to get Kashaw out of the dorm for a bit and rest his brain. Honestly, that was very much a Grog type plan and Kashaw couldn't really fault him on that.

They walked together along the sidewalk, heading downtown to where all the shops and restaurants were. This was basically the campus town, so everyone always expected groups of college kids to be mingling about. There were some there now, probably doing the same thing they were doing. Trying to relieve their minds of whatever it was that studying cluttered them up with.

Kashaw would admit, it was nice to no longer be in his tiny bedroom, surrounded by medical notes and books. It felt even nicer to have Grog's arm resting around his shoulders as they walked. But he would never say that out loud, he had a reputation to up keep.

He felt another kiss being pressed to his head, and turned his face away slightly to hide the hint of pink in his cheeks. Grog chuckled next to him and pulled Kashaw a bit closer with his arm.

***

Kashaw felt his eyes get heavy as he laid next to Grog on his bed, books and notes stacked over on his desk. Grog had his arms wrapped around Kashaw to hold the man against his chest. Whether that was for comfort or to keep Kashaw from getting up to study, it didn't really matter to him. He just buried himself more against his boyfriend's chest and closed his eyes.

“Thanks for today…” He mumbled and Grog just hummed in response.

A kiss was placed on his head, just like it had been throughout the day, and Kashaw smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Request prompts at sunflowerpiratewriting.tumblr.com


End file.
